As technology advances, the number of components integrated into electronic devices increases steadily. For example, multiple communication interfaces, chipsets, active and passive components, and other electronic components, are integrated into electronic devices to increase overall functionality or for other reasons. Generally, electronic devices are designed using at least one circuit board, sometimes many, which are substantially planar. The circuit boards typically have up to two useable surfaces for mounting electronic components. It follows that as the number of components increases, the useable space on a fixed-size circuit board decreases.
Conventionally, multiple planar circuit boards may be mounted in relatively close proximity in a stacked formation to increase the available surfaces to mount devices and components. However, it then follows that an overall stack height increases, thereby increasing an end product's depth. Considering the trend in mobile electronic devices, e.g., slimmer, more functional devices being desireable, increases in depth may be a drawback to the device's design and useability.
Therefore, what is desired are methods, systems, and/or apparatuses that increase the useable space on circuit boards while maintaining a relatively fixed depth or height to the circuit board.